User blog:Benjamin of war/The Gee season 1 episode 8 Training Day
Andrei: So couz? It's fun here Darwin: I know you are now moved in to my room! Andrei: RF's fun right? Darwin: yeah but now lets go to that now. Soon on a quick run, Cloudrei Ride took them to Red Fountain. Codatorta: Andrei! Your there! Now I need you to be oriented first. Andrei: by who? Codatorta: Saladin, the head master of Red Fountain. Saladin: Welcome to Red Fountain, Mr. Cloudaway. Andrei: Thanks I will sure be always ready for it. Where is the orientation going on? Saladin: well in the RF Theater Room, just like a cinema. Oh and Darwin, please go into the shool and start getting ready for your class. Darwin:Yes, Professor Saladin. Soon Saladin toured Andrei. Andrei: what is that room? Saladin: that's my office. Wanna see what's in? Andrei: My pleasure! Next, Andrei spotted an arena. Andrei: what is that for? Saladin: well it's for RF Students to improve their power, to fight. Also, there's another arena where you'll be trained by the day after tomorrow. Andrei: wow cool! Then Saladin and Andrei had passed to rooms of RF. Suddenly, he saw his room with Darwin, Piree, and Soarky in it. Andrei: Hi! Sparky and Piree: Hello Andrei! Darwin: Cous! I hope you feel good with the orientation! Andrei: thanks! Then he saw Mermando and Dipper passing when he and Saladin are already far from their room already. Mermando: Hi there, we're going to our room. After an hour, Saladin let Andrei watch a clip about RF things. Saladin: now you watch this thing, you will sure learn more! The clip is on. It's says everything about Red Fountain. Saladin:the original RF has been destroyed by an attack, now the one that you're in is the new one. Red Fountain was built to trains young men to fight using normal and magical methods, in hopes to serve their own home world's military one day. After the clip was off, Andrei talked to Professor Saldin. Andrei:The clip is very useful, I'm really appreciate your help, professor. Saladin:Ok, now you can start your training. Meanwhile at Alfea, the girls were walking to a room, a professor came in. Palladium:Nice to meet you girls, it's me. Professor Palladium. Do you know why you are all here? All:Hhmm, no?? Palladium:You girls are here to prepare for the mid-term exam by next week, this exam will test your magic skill on how to survive in a danger zone. This room is the Magical Reality Chamber, it will show an illusion dimension of one of a dangerous place in the Magic Dimension, your mission is to survive and find the power inside the zone. Now are you get all of it? All:Yes, thanks Professor! Mabel:I'm so worried girls. Krysta:Don't worry, Mabel. We are just prepare for the exam. Mabel:But what if I do wrong and can't find solutions to solve it before the test... Pacifica:You're be fine, we're sure. You're a great fairy. Mabel:Thanks Gee. Vietna:Ok, you first. Meanwhile, at RF, Piree: do you think Andrei will do good in the training? Darwin: I sure would. He deserves it. Sparky: hope so. Saladin: show me all your abilities to defeat these robots. Andrei: ok, Cloudy Rope Ghost Cloud! Saladin: woah, whos, those are your most powerful! Go with the other first ok? Andrei: ok, then Vapors of Valtharr! Saladin: wait? That's powerful again! Show me the weaker ones...Do those strong at the more powerful robots! Andrei: oh sorry! Cloud Webs! Saladin: there you go! That is what I like! Continue! Andrei: cloud shield! Saladin: but enough with those attacks first, you defeated all of them. Come back tomorrow for more! Andrei: ok! And thank you for all you did as a help! Andrei found Darwin walking, Andrei:Lets go home? Darwin:Sure but for a while, I am busy. Then Andrei saw Darwin's treehouse Andrei:oh I like that treehouse! Darwin:made it myself, so I can relax and hear the sound of the wild in the Gloomy Woods. Andrei:cool! Meanwhile at Cloudtower, the Scarne were talking and Darky appeared. Scarne: Lord Darky. Darky:Have you see anything news? Mayay:You're evolved again. Darky:That Ghostlany, he is good, even better than you fool. Now do what ever you want. (and he vanished) Rainy:Wow, that's short. Mayay:Ok, so what's the plan? Earthy:I've heard that today Alfea will have a big training for little fairies to prepare for the mid-term test. Metany:Nice!!! Mayay:We will use the Vacumm and use our doll to make an illusion of us and we take her power. Does it sound perfect? Other:ah, yes. Scarne:Hahahahahahaha Rainy:Vacumm (her Vacumm appeared) Metany:Vacumm (her Vacumm appeared) Earthy:Vacumm (her Vacumm appeared) Mayay:Vacumm (her Vacumm appeared) Mayay:let's take our doll version. Then their doll appeared. Rainy:I've never been so excited when playing with dolls. Mayay:now let's give those girls a surprise. Meanwhile at Alfea, after a hour, it's time for Mabel to do her task. Palladium:Mabel, it's your turn. Gee:You can do it, Mabel!! Mabel:Thanks girls. Palladium:ok, where do you want to take your task. Mabel:HHmm, i don't know. I'll take the most adventurous and medium task. Palladium:Match!! You will come to Vaneela. Good luck!! Mabel:Vaneela, hah? Then she walked into the Chamber and everything started to change into a land, but ther's not trees, no houses. Mabel:wow, what has happened here? I've thought this land is still good. But not like this. OK, let's concentrate in the task. Palladium (voice):You should do what have you learned from my previous class about how to survive in the dangerous place. Mabel:Ok,(she took some seeds from her backpack and planted it)hope it will work. Waddles:OINK, OINK, OINK. Mabel:hey, Waddles, what are you doing here? Waddles:OINK!!! Mabel:OK,ok, ok Mayay:Looks like that pig is her pet, ok. Scarne:Yahhh Then the Scarne's illusion appeared. Mabel:the Scarne, but how you get in here. Meanwhile outside the chamber. Pacifica:What? IS there a bug? How can the Scarne get in there? Palladium:There isn't any bug. It is just a dark magic. Mayay Illusion (MI):Hello, Mabel ready for a fight? Mabel:How can you witches get in here? Rainy Illusion (RI):It's non of your business. Mabel:If you really want to fight, so let's go on. Magic Winx! (Song:I will be transformed Energy creatin' My magic powers We'll get 'em with the force and with the will I'll forever be a Gee) (Mabel, Fairy of the Water Dragon) Back at Cloudtower. Metany:She's transformed. Earthy:Great, now let's get on fighting and take her power away. Mayay:Don't be too impatient sisters. Meanwhile at the Magical Reality Chamber. Earthy Illusion (EI):Earthquake Metany Illusion (MEI):Nail Rain Mabel:Aahh MI:Just be quick and take her power. Mabel:You will never win, you Scarne. Tsunami Strike. Mayay used a hield spell to protect herself. EI:Take this (and she made the ground cracked out for the lava to spread over the ground). Mabel:WOW, wait Waddles. Waddles was standing next to a huge abyss. MI:Oh, so that was your little piggy pet. Let's see if you like this. She shot a dark ray to Waddles and he fell into the abyss.\ Mabel:WADDLESSS! NOO Scarne:Hahahaha. Yes. Mabel:YOu, you (angry)! MEI:Hey, what is happening? Mabel:You are too evil, Scarne. Then everything started to be brighter than usual, the sky, the earth. Mabel released her Dragon Energy. Mabel:Draaaagon Waterrr Scarne:aAhhh. Mayay:She's too powerful. Meatny:Looks like we have to find another way to get her power. Back to Alfea, after the terrible fight, the chamber back to its normal form and Mabel was lying down on the floor. The door opened and the gee and Professor Palladium came in. Pacifica:Mabel! Are you okay? Mabel:hah, Waddles. Where is he? Waddles:OINK, OINK! Mabel:Oh, Waddles. I've thought I've lost you. Vietna:That was amazing, Mabel. Mabel:Well, thanks Gee. Grenda:That's was fantastic, but the question is how can the Scarne get into the chamber? Candy:Who knows? Kryst:Now let's get our Mabel a really big surprise. Mabel:What surprise? Then the Gee pulled her up and threw into the air. Gee:Mabel, Mabel, Mabel. Mabel:hahaha. Meanwhile at Miss Faragonda office, Faragonda was thinking. Faragonda:Water Dragon power, Alentia. If my thought is right that Mabel is the princess of Vaneela, she will be in big danger. But if I wrong....HHmmm THE END Category:Blog posts